Watch over you
by Launya
Summary: It's annoying how they keep staring and watching


1. Little Red Riding Hood

Chapter 1: Little Red Riding Hood

I do not own nor claim to own the Covenant or BTVS. Takes place after the movie and AU for BTVS.

Chapter 1:Littte Red Riding Hood

Reid's POV

She's perfect. It's like God broke the mold when he created her. Her hair is red like fire, but shines like rubies. Her eyes are an endless green that shine like emeralds. Her complexion is like Snow White, smooth, flawless and so pure. But it's her presence that makes her so much more alluring. She reeks of power and I mean A LOT of power. More power then I thought that any being was capable of having and oh does it feel so good when she walks by or in the same room with her. I know the others think that she is too dangerous, but come on. She looks so innocent, pure, and gives off the protect me vibe. I know for a fact that everyone wants her. Even I want her, but she doesn't notice or even care. It's like she's like little red riding hood and all of us are the big bad wolf that wants to eat her and so much more. I want her. I want to kiss her, touch her, caress her, hold her, love her, fuck her, possess her, control her, hate her, hurt her. She's so fucking addicting that I love to hate her or hate to love her. Do I love her or do I want just want to possess her. God I sound so fucking sick in the head. But it can't be any worse what anyone else is thinking about her. Caleb might have said to stay away from her, but even can't stay away. Fuck it. I'm gonna go for it. I am going to have her no matter what people think or what she thinks. Ready or not here I come little red.

2. Fumbling towards Ecstasy

Chapter 2: Fumbling towards Ecstasy

I do not own or claim to own The Covenant or BTVS. Takes place after the movie and AU for BTVS

Tyler's POV

Strawberries. That's what she smells like. I wonder if she tastes like them, would she be ripe and juicy? God I just want her so bad that it's driving me crazy. At least I'm not the only one crazy be her. The others watch her too, but not like me though. I watch her when we have the same class. I watch her concentrate and wrinkle her nose when she doesn't like something or doesn't make sense to her. I watch her sit there really listen to the teacher. I watch her bored in class. But I also look at her. Looking at her when she's sad. Even though she is so pretty, no wait beautiful she looks so lonely. She doesn't hang out with anyone. None of the girls like her, more like hate her, but even some of them want her. Lust her. All the guys want her, but nobody goes up to her. Hell even some of the teachers are watching her in the way that they could lose their job over. Want her. Lust her. Fuck her. Love her. Need her. She's like a siren luring us all away even to our deaths. None of us seem to mind either. I know for fact that she has power and I mean A LOT of power. Being in the same room with her feels like I'm fumbling towards Ecstasy. If I want her I better make a move or do something quickly cause I know for fact that Reid is up to something when it comes to her and the others are just as bad. I don't care what Caleb said about her. I'm gonna have her.

3. Mine

I do not own or claim to own The Covenant or BTVS. Takes place after the movie and AU for BTVS. Sorry no Sarah.

Caleb's POV

WANT. Want her. NEED. Need her. Mine? It's so hard to look at her when all I want to do is throw her down and just take her. I told the others to stay away from her or at least be cautious around her. I know for fact that she is dangerous, but I just can't keep away or more like I won't stay away. I just want to touch her, have her, want her, need her, love her? Maybe she's put a spell on herself look so bewitching. Naw, if she did she would already have a boyfriend. Now that thought makes me jealous. Hell, I'm a good guy and have everything that I could ever want or need, but HER. I see the Reid watches her as if he's gonna eat her. Tyler is becoming her shadow. Pogue, even if he still with Kate he watches her, looks just as everybody else does. Everyone watches her. Wanting her. She is gonna be mine. Mine to love. Mine to touch. Mine to kiss. Mine to hold. Mine to control. Mine to hurt. Mine to hate. Mine. If I can't have her, then I'll make sure that nobody else can't either.

4. Angel or Fallen Angel?

I do not own or claim to own The Covenant or BTVS. Takes place after the movie and AU for BTVS

Pogoue's POV

She's an angel. She looks so pure, so innocent, so angelic. Her skin look so smooth, so fair, so Snow White. But she has red hair, well more like rubies. Caleb told us stay away from her. Reid looked pissed and ready to fight Caleb for her. Even Tyler looked like he wanted a piece of Caleb too. Even I do, but I just agreed with him because she is dangerous. She looks so pure, so innocent and that will lead to trouble. Something that pure is just asking, no begging to be tainted. Even with her protect me vibe. Other's might run and try to protect her, but can they protect her from themselves. Hell no. Besides, I have Kate and I would never cheat on her. She may look like an angel, but is she an angel or is she a fallen angel?

5. Everyday

Chapter 5: Everyday

I do not own or claim to own The Covenant or BTVS. Takes place after the movie and AU for BTVS

Willow's POV

They think that I don't notice them watching me, but I do. Everyday they watch. Everyday they look. It's getting really annoying. I'm no even suppose to be here. You see, I wasn't suppose to die but I did. Getting burned at the stake, kind of ironic for me being a witch. But the blonde and brunette made it out, but I didn't. The Powers made a deal with me. I can either go back to Sunnyhell or get a new life. I wanted to go back, but I saw the future and saw what was going to happen and I just couldn't let myself become a monster. Sure I become good again, but I don't want that taint of black magic on me. Having everyone always be cautious around me or be scared. So here I am in Ipswich at Spencer Academy High School. So I guess helping the Slayer and help saving the world does have it's advantages. I don't remember much from my old life like their names and stuff, but I still feel like I should, but I don't. I know that my life was boring then I met a blonde then it got harder, and scary. Always being scared if I was gonna die today if somebody else would. Then getting burn up, so not fun by the way. Then meeting the Powers making the deal and having peace for a while then getting shoved into a new life. But I still have my power here just like I use to, but stronger. I know they, the Sons of Ipswich can feel my power. Just like I can feel their power too, but it's different from mine or maybe I'm just different because I'm not from here. Everyday they just keep watching and following with their eyes. Everyday it's the same. But today it's different. They're different. They're up to something and I'm not sure if I should stay around or if I should runaway. Oh crap, they walking over towards me.

end.


End file.
